Shuriken in the Folds of My Skirt
by TornAngelWings
Summary: An AU Genesis/Cissnei love tale. "I scared you. I am quite sorry. I was only looking to dance with you." A rich, velvety voice that could only belong to one person was coming from a source quite close to her ear.


**I blame _Pride and Prejudice _for the massive assault of plot bunnies that kept attacking me until I wrote this down. It's an AU story, written for Valentine's Day. This is the first time I've ever written AU, Cissnei, and this particular pairing. This is also the longest one-shot I've ever written, so I am pretty proud of it. Besides Genesis/Cissnei, this story includes Zack/Aerith, and hints of Reno/Elena and Tseng/Elena.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRIDE AND PREJUDICE OR THE FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE!**

**With out further ado~**

Violin music drifted through the air and the gowns of the ladies danced along. It was a beautiful sight: the lights twinkled from the folds of rich satin cloth that swooped down from the ceiling. Most of the women who were not dancing were giggling, flirting with the off-duty SOLDIERs. It wasn't everyday when the wealthy Shinra family threw a ball. Such an event caused quite a stir.

Ms. Cissnei stood draped in a pink gown made of silk. Her auburn curls were spun tight and a single diamond pin was in her hair. "You look so enchanting tonight!" a shrill cry from Ms. Elena caused Cissnei to cease watching the dancers twirl and glide across the marble titles.

"You as well." Cissnei curtsied slightly. She wasn't lying, Elena looked simply magnificent. Her short blonde hair was filled with all sorts of exotic lilies which brought an array of colors to her appearance. Her gown was white as snow, but the colors of the flowers brought out Elena's dainty pastel-colored features. She smiled and thanked her friend, a rosy blush spreading across her pale cheeks. "I have a feeling there is a particular reason why you are so dressed up this evening." Cissnei giggled. "Perhaps you are seeking the attention of a Mr. Tseng?" Cissnei smiled mischievously as Elena blushed harder.

"Perhaps." She squeaked.

"Well, lookie here. I wander into this ball and I find not one, but two beautiful ladies waiting for me!" Mr. Reno Sinclair stood before the two women, his tuxedo jacket actually buttoned, his tie in line, and a little daisy in his front pocket. He bowed and offered his hand to Elena.

"Would you honor me with this dance, Ms. Laney?" he smirked as she hesitantly took his hand.

"One dance wouldn't hurt, I suppose." She replied after glancing at a certain fellow out of the corner of her eye. Tseng was watching. "See you later, Cissnei!" she called back as Reno led her to join the throng of couples already dancing.

Cissnei giggled as she observed their dancing. Poor Elena was never a fair dancer, but Reno didn't seem to mind. He was smiling and having a great time, probably harassing the blonde about her poor dance skills, Cissnei thought.

"Cissnei!" Mr. Zackary "Zack" Fair came to a halt in front of her. "Cissnei, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough." He presented her with a wave of his hand.

"Hello. I am glad to finally meet you." The petite little brunette smiled warmly.

Cissnei smiled back. "It's an honor to meet the woman who keeps Zack in line." She replied.

"Well, love, we must dance! See you later, Cissnei." As Zack escorted his soon-to-be-bride to the dance floor, Cissnei couldn't help but grin. They were a cute couple. The moderately tall Zack and the petite little Aerith would be a very happy pair. Cissnei felt a stab of jealously. Not only because of Aerith's pale complexion and fine sandy hair tied back with a bow, but because she found her perfect match in Zack. But, Cissnei reasoned with herself, isn't there a prince for everyone young lady out there? Perhaps hers was just out of sight.

A gaggle of squealing females passed by. Their loud whispers drew Cissnei's attention. They were all standing on the side of the winding marble staircase. Cissnei could see why. At the top were the four richest, handsomest, and most available bachelors in the town of Midgar: Rufus Shinra, Sephiroth Crescent, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos. Rufus Shinra was handsome, Cissnei supposed, with his light features. His money was what made him attractive to the other women. Sephiroth Crescent was frightening, but beautiful; His bold silver hair and piercing green eyes were his most stunning traits. They gossiped about how his eyes could see into your soul, that's why he made such a wonderful General in the Gaia army. Personally, he scared Cissnei. Angeal Hewley was extremely handsome too. With his dark hair, deep blue eyes, and chiseled features, it was obvious why he was sought after. But he was also known for his undefined honor and morals. He reminded Cissnei of the brother she had always hoped for. Last, but defiantly not least was Genesis Rhapsodos. Cissnei didn't know which was fierier, his personality, his hair, or his Firgiga spell. His feminine features and azure eyes only made him even more attractive. Angeal looked like he belonged being the military, but Genesis had never appeared as a military sort of person in her eyes.

The flock of women, as she called them because of the feathers that decorated their hair and dresses, immediately fell upon them like an unavoidable ambush. Cissnei pitied the men, but couldn't help but be amused at the situation at hand. The dancers caught her burnt orange gaze again and she drifted into her own thoughts while enjoying the dancer's movements. The Shinra family had asked that the special military branch of TURK be in the ballroom during this particular event. Cissnei, being a lady, was called upon for the task, seeing as it was seen as wrong from women to work, especially in the militia. No one would suspect that Ms. Cissnei Shields, a normal-looking young bachelorette in Midgar would be secretly working for the TURKS. Cissnei couldn't help but wonder why she had been called. Elena, Tseng, Reno, and she had even spotted Rude occasionally in the crowd, they were all here. Shinra expected something big to go down. But what?

She turned quickly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was already shaken by the numerous answers flowing through her mind, so the tap had affected her more then the person had wanted.

"I scared you. I am quite sorry. I was only looking to dance with you." A rich, velvety voice that could only belong to one person was coming from a source quite close to her ear. Cissnei looked up, surprised and still shaken. Genesis Rhapsodos was standing there, looking down at her. His expression was amused, his lips drawn up at the sides in a half-smile.

"Y-you didn't scare me. I was thinking of something else and you jolted me from my thoughts." Cissnei stated. No, she was not scared. She was a TURK, she reminded herself fiercely. An on-duty TURK.

"I am sorry, Mr. Rhapsodos-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Genesis, mademoiselle." He smiled charmingly.

"Mr. Genesis. But I can not dance at the moment." Cissnei had to keep herself from stammering like a little girl in trouble for stealing a sugar stick.

"Ah. The ever-so-famous TURKs are on duty tonight? Your fellow members seem to be enjoying themselves." He gestured with a gloved hand to Elena and Reno, who were laughing and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Elena is a rookie and Reno is a slacker." She protested.

"Tseng is nursing his second round of ale." Genesis replied, smiling smugly.

Cissnei looked away, looking for an excuse.

"Just one dance, Ms. Cissnei. The world will not explode if you dance a dance with me."

She looked back up to his prefect face before placing her hand in his inviting one. "Perhaps one dance will do me some good, Mr. Genesis. But just one." She winked playfully and allowed him to lead her into the group.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, left her hand in his. She felt a certain thrill when he placed his hand gently on her waist. A new song began, and Genesis led the waltz.

They danced slowly at first. Genesis's azure eyes were fixed on her face and she stared back. Suddenly Genesis chuckled, but shook his head when she demanded to know the reason. The song ended much too soon, Cissnei thought. Then her cheeks lit up. She was a secret TURK for goodness sake! She should not be partaking in such folly! Especially not with handsome SOLDERs…no! Stop that Cissnei, she commanded herself. She tempted to smack herself for such thoughts. Work! Focus on work!

A scream disconnected the young women from her thought. "Wutai!!" All chaos broke out as the Wutai military broke in through the stained glass windows. Cissnei reacted quickly, unsheathing her shuriken "Rekka" from under her skirts from behind a thick marble column. She rolled to the next one, dodging a stray bullet from Elena's gun.

Tseng was barking commands at the group of scattered TURKS, ordering Elena to takeout the leaders of the enemy squadron, Reno and Rude to keep the civilians out of harm's way, and for Cissnei to assist the SOLDIERs with the task of escorting the Shinras to safety. She didn't even have a chance to protest before her current safe haven behind the column exploded with gunfire. She leapt away to another column, launching Rekka and catching it was it boomeranged back, the fresh blood of a Wutai samurai coating the razor sharp blade. She wiped a layer of debris off her face when the firing ceased momentarily. Glancing down subconsciously at her dress, she grimaced. She hoped Elena's dress wasn't as soiled as hers. She shook the thoughts away. Time to work.

She sprung out, slashing through the enemy. She caught up with Tseng who was poised in front of Rufus Shinra, his gun rapid firing. "Cissnei! Get Rufus to the Saferoom on this floor!" Cissnei nodded once, darting past him as fast as she could in her dress. Rufus trailed behind her.

She turned the corners without even looking. Her feet knew this path. She had trained in these very hallways. Glancing at the young man behind her, she was slightly surprised to notice he was calmer then most people who are in mortal peril.

Cissnei never made to the Saferoom like she was intended to. A Wutaiian soldier had cut them off and currently had his Machete poised at her neck like a cobra ready to strike. Cissnei instinctively gasped. The warrior flicked his wrist to make the fatal cut, but he was knocked against the wall, the Rapier sticking out of his back.

Genesis pulled the sword free and kicked the dead soldier out of the way. Rufus ran into the sanctuary and locked the door. Mission Accomplished, Cissnei thought, holding her arm. The falling Machete had grazed the skin there.

"Cure." Cissnei watched as the skin stitched itself up. Only a thin white crescent was left of the once profusely bleeding cut.

"You have my gratitude." Cissnei said curtsying, and inwardly cursing herself for requiring assistance from a SOLDIER.

"You are welcome." Genesis smirked, standing tall and looking around for any more signs of danger. All was eerily quiet. As quiet as death, Cissnei thought darkly. But then Tseng appeared at the end of the hall.

"The threat has been terminated. Cissnei, you're assistance is needed in assessing the damage." Cissnei nodded, her once-clean hair bouncing around her face.

x---

After checking the rooms of the manor, Cissnei found herself wandering about on the balcony. The curtains were rippling around her, like spirits in the night wind. She looked up at the moon, then down at her hands. Bloody they were, and the moonlight gave the appearance of a dull ruby glow. Blood…she thought revoltingly. That's what her life revolved around…red….scarlet…crimson….blood….

"You should clean your hands; it is not very lady-like, having them caked in blood like that." That melting velvet voice again, this time teasing. Genesis Rhapsodos was leaning against the railing, looking at her from his position in the shadows. She could only see his Mako-glowing eyes from her spot, causing her instincts to flare. "Be wary when you can't see your entire enemy" and other lesson she had been taught since she left the orphanage echoed in her head, but she ignored them. He wasn't a threat right now, she reasoned.

"Perhaps I should." But she didn't make any movements to go do so.

"Hmph." Genesis flicked his hair out of his face, stepping out into the light, closer to the TURK. Cissnei backed up, and he took another step. Soon she was trapped, completely against the railing, Genesis a mere three steps away from her. He closed the distance, staring down into her ocher eyes.

"If it is alright with you, Ms. Cissnei, I would like to kiss you now." He said, caressing her cheek with the back of his leather-clad hand. His eyes were half closed and forehead was lightly against hers.

Although her TURK instincts screamed at her, Cissnei ignored them. Just this once, she promised herself. "I don't think I'd have a problem with…" she trailed off, his lips against hers. When they broke apart, Cissnei smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Genesis."

"Anytime. I expect to see you again soon, Cissnei." He smirked and winked, waving at her when he left the balcony.

Cissnei blushed, and turned back to the landscape. Elena always teased her about having a complicated love life, but the blonde TURK had no idea. She giggled and touched her lips with the tip of one of her clean fingers. Maybe she would take that job guarding Rufus Shinra if it meant seeing a certain red-wearing SOLDIER more often.

**So, was that interesting? Should I write another one? Sucky ending, I know. R & R, ok? I love reading reviews. Make my day, tomorrow is my birthday! :D Click Le button~**


End file.
